52 Ways to Annoy Vlad
by Kirani56
Summary: Danny has to stay for two months with Vlad. After the first week, Vlad hasn't been doing any evil schemes lately, boring Danny to death. Tucker sends him a list of what we are all familiar with…
1. Mission Start

**Summary: ****Danny ****has ****to ****stay ****for ****two ****months ****with ****Vlad. ****After ****the ****first ****week, ****Vlad ****hasn****'****t ****been ****doing ****any ****evil ****schemes ****lately, ****boring ****Danny ****to ****death. ****Tucker ****sends ****him ****a ****list ****of ****what ****we ****are ****all ****familiar ****with****…**

**Disclaimer****: ****If ****I ****owned ****Danny ****Phantom, ****I ****would ****be ****working ****on ****the ****next ****episode, ****not ****making ****fanfictions. ****Nor ****do ****I ****own ****the ****original ****list ****of**** "****52 ****ways ****to ****annoy ****Vlad****"****.**

**A/N: For various reasons, I had to edit this. I wasn't too happy with my horrible punctuation and spelling issues.**

* * *

"Danny!" Mom called from downstairs. For the first time in forever, I actually got up from bed and stretched without having to fight the feeling of sleepiness. No ghosts were out last night, so I gladly headed down the steps feeling refreshed. As I descended lower, I noticed suitcases near the door. Were we going somewhere? I spotted Mom in the kitchen.

"Mom? What's all this for?" I asked, pointing to the suitcases. Mom finished the dishes and turned to me. No ghosts last night, suitcases at the door and Mom washing dishes? To an average person, this would seem perfectly fine, but this was completely out of the norm.

"Good morning, Sweetie!" she greeted. "Your Father, Jazz and I are going to go on a road trip to a Ghost hunter's convention up in Michigan, so we decided to finish up packing."

There was a slight pause. When had they planned this? It would have been nice to know that we were going on a vacation.

"Wait…" I commented. I just realized something. "Am I not coming with your guys? No one said anything to me about it..."

I blinked. Coming to the thought, leaving me alone in the house would finally give me some time to catch up on my homework.

And everyone needs at least _one_ day away from '_I__'__m __going __to __tear __you __a part, __molecule __by __molecule!_' at some point too.

Mom hugged me in response. "Of course you're coming," she stated, making my hopes of a peaceful weekend drop. "But−"

Jazz walked into the room, causing me to turn my attention to her. Mom waved a hand in front of my face and I swiveled around.

"Honestly, Danny." She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "With you easily distracted like this, leaving your Uncle Vlad doesn't sound like a bad idea after all."

A pause. "_WHAT?_"

The end of the world seemed faster than expected. I gaped at my mother. Jazz was just as frozen in shock as I was.

Mom sighed even louder. "I know we all think he's a creep," she admitted. "But his house is the only one that's close enough to the convention and well…"

I was _not_ going to stand for this.

"I'm 14, Mom!" I argued. Why in the name of Clockwork was she thinking? Not only did she dislike him, but the guy was practically _obsessed_ with her. I can handle being alone in the house without destroying anything…at a maximum of three hours. "I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we have no choice." she apologized. "I don't think you're ready enough to hunt ghosts yet."

I'm Danny Phantom, for crying out loud! "But-"

Jazz instantly came up from behind and covered my mouth before I had a chance to finish. It took me some time before I understood that she just saved me and I calmed down. Jazz gave me a look and removed her hand.

"What was that, Danny?" Mom said, obviously confused.

"Never mind."

I turned to Jazz gave her an glare. "_Why __didn__'__t __you __tell __me __about __Vlad?__"_ I hissed at her. Jazz put her hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me!" she complained. "Mom never told me _where_ we were leaving you at! There are five hundred trillion people in the world, Danny. How was I supposed to know that it was with Vlad?"

She turned around and picked up a brochure labeled "Ghost Hunter's convention" to avoid my glare.

"This brochure has _everything_!" she exclaimed to Mom, trying to change the subject. "It has the newest ghost hunting equipment in the market, including more destructive power sources like ectoranium and−" My brain shut down as I looked back at Mom (who was struggling to wash the dishes) with fear in my eyes.

"How long will you guys be gone?" My voice cracked. Mom looked at the calendar.

"About two months, at the least." She said, counting the days with her finger. "Jack decided to go along with running our own stand as well."

My heart nearly stopped. And I'm a ghost.

"Stuck with _Vlad? _For _two __months?__" _I shrieked out loud. I ran a hand through my hair as Mom was about to make, yet, another excuse to stay with my 'Uncle' Vlad, but Dad appeared in the room. He was in a lab coat on top of his orange jumpsuit and was carrying two suitcases in his arms.

"Are we gonna sit all day, or are we going on a road trip?" he asked us excitedly. I silently groaned.

Mom clapped her hands. "Alright! Let's go!" she said in the exact same tone as Dad, forgetting the question I asked earlier. Great.

"Hold on, Mom. I forgot something upstairs." I improvised, running up the stairway.

"Okay, but be quick or we'll leave you."

I rolled my eyes and dug out my cell phone in my pocket as I went up and texted a quick message Sam and Tucker, explaining about the worst Fenton family discussion _ever_.

_Hey __guys. __Cancel __the __movie __this __Friday. __I__'__m __gonna __be __gone __for __two __months. __Mom, __Dad __& __Jazz __are __gonna __go __to __Michigan __while __I__'__m __stuck __with __Vlad._

I heard Dad honk the horn outside, rushing me. There go the last few seconds of my cell phone reception in Amity Park. Once I leave, I wouldn't be able to call anyone until I get back. The isolation of Vlad's mansion seemed to always be a bad thing.

I slid on the rail of the stairs and grabbed my suitcase. on the way out the door. Mom met me at the RV and put the suitcase in the back as I hoped in with Jazz, who was still reading that dumb brochure.

I couldn't hold my anger anymore.

"I'm not going to a _ghost_ _hunter__'__s_ convention with my _ghost_ _hunting_ parents, when _I'm_ one of Amity's BEST _ghost __hunters_." I spat. "But oh! I'll be going to Vlad's. _For __two __months. Just because I'm 'not ready'._"

Jazz finally looked up from reading the brochure.

"You'll be fine." she teased. "You're 14. You can take care of yourself, right?"

I crossed my arms and pouted. If Jazz wasn't such a fink, then I would have laughed with her.

"If you were me, you'd wish you were anywhere but with the fruitloop." I grumbled. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If you can protect Amity Park on a daily basis, then you'll survive."

My cell phone vibrated, stopping our conversation. I pulled it out and checked the message. It was from Tucker.

_WHAT? __TWO __MONTHS? __Are __you __sure __you__'__re __gonna __be __ok?_

I texted back to him:

_I __think __so. __I__'__ll __make __sure __that Vlad__keeps __his __portal __open __in __his __lab, __so __I __can __get __home __if __things __get __too __rough, __or __if __I __need __anything __from __you __and __Sam._

* * *

"Danny. We're at Vlad's" Jazz said, shaking me awake. I moaned, not because of wanting to sleep more, but for the trip to be longer. Now I _really_ wished I had slept late last night. The dream I had of me being the astronaut was shattered the moment Dad opened the front door.

_Ding __Dong!_ Welcome to the worst day of your life!

"Maddie!" Vlad exclaimed while giving a small mutter at us. "…Jack…Jasmine…Daniel..."

I bared my teeth at him. He ignored me.

"You've finally arrived! I've been waiting." Vlad said as he swung the door open wider. He gestured us in, not looking my Dad who was waving at him from the RV. I retreated back to the van and heaved my suitcase into his mansion. Dad stayed out and set down the rest of the luggage, much to Vlad's enjoyment, while Mom was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. Couldn't really blame her for trying.

"So we'll leave Danny with you then?" Mom said after she had the courage to speak a word. Vlad raised an eyebrow at me and I narrowed my eyes, sending him a mental message: Don't you _dare_ say 'yes'.

"Yes," he answered plainly. "Well, I hope you have a safe trip. Daniel will be safe with me. Are you sure you wouldn't care to stay a bit-?"

"Alright! Bye, Danny!" she said hastily as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and backed off towards the door. The door closed.

"Looks like you creeped her out." I laughed after a few moments of silence. He didn't respond. That was new.

"Hey fruitloop." I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "You alive?"

He blinked once and looked at me.

"Mom isn't the _only_ person in the world who is beautiful, you know." I stated. "Out of experience, there are many pretty girls in the world to choose from."

"Why would I take advice from a teenager?" Vlad questioned boredly. "You can hardly get a date yourself, my boy."

I grit my teeth. What a loser.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop _talking _for now." he announced as he made his way to the door. I stared at him in confusion as he did so. Was that it?

"Is this another one of your plans to make me your son?" I blurted out. "Because if it is, I'm not buying it."

Vlad paused before exiting the door but did not meet my eyes.

"I'm doing this as a favor to you mother." He answered. "I have no intention to do anything to you…whatsoever. There's a guest room up on the second floor. I'm sure you remember where it is from your last visit?"

"Yeah. I remember my family's stay here _very __clearly_, thank you very much." I muttered as I changed into Danny Phantom and carried my bags upstairs. What was up with him?

* * *

I sat in my room doing my homework, bored. Vlad really hasn't been doing anything lately, in which I hate to admit he was right. He's never did, or even tried, to do anything sinister for the most part. I see him either in the library, reading or on his desk or working.

An old idea lit up in my brain of cobwebs. Putting away my text books, I jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. Down the hall was another room with a snazzy computer that I'm not even sure Vlad uses anymore. Trying it out for the first time, I logged into my Doom 2.0 account once I arrived and luckily, both Sam and Tucker were on too. It's been a while since we actually "talked".

_Ghostboy: __Heyy __guys. __What__'__s __up?_

_Chaos: __Danny? __I __thought yo__u __were __at __Vlad__'__s?_

_Ghostboy: __I __am.__I __wanted to __ask yo__u __guys __if yo__u __had __any __ideas for 'fun'. __I __hate __to __admit __it, __but __I __am a bit __clueless __at __the __moment._

_FryerTuck: __I __KNEW __IT!_

I ignored Tucker's comment.

_Chaos: __Vlad? __Not __doing __anything to__you? For__this __entire __week?_

_Ghostboy: Yeah._

_FryerTuck: Wow man. That's kinda unlike him._

_Chaos: __What__'__s __he __been __doing, __Danny?_

_Ghostboy: __Reading and paperwork__...nothing. As I said._

_Chaos: Weird._

_FryerTuck: __I__'__m __not __sure __what to__do, __dude. __Srry. __You __are __officially __DOOMED __(Pun __intended)_

_Chaos: Shut it, Tuck._

No one typed anything for a while as we continued on with the game. That was until Tucker said something.

_FryerTuck: __I __HAVE __AN __AWESOME __IDEA__!_

_Chaos: Oh. Good. When do you NOT have something to say?_

_Ghostboy: __What __is __it? __Another __piece __of __technology __that __has __a __cup__holder?_

_FryerTuck: Very funny guys__. __Here, __I__'__ll __send yo__u __guys __the __document. Check your emails._

I checked it out. Though I didn't bother to read it yet, I printed it out for later.

_Chaos: __I__'__d __hate __to __admit __it, __but __Tuck, you're__a __genius._

_FryerTuck: __I k__now __I k__now. __My __greatness __will __one __day __get __the __ladies. One day._

_Chaos: When pigs fly._

_FryerTuck: Hey! I thought you were a vegetarian!_

I grabbed the paper from the printer and scanned the page, ignoring their babbling. A grin crept on my face as I read the list.

"52 ways to annoy Vlad, huh? Interesting…"

* * *

(**A/N:****Yes, ****this ****is ****the ****same ****as ****the**** "****copy ****and ****paste****" ****one ****on ****my ****profile**)

**52 WAYS TO ANNOY VLAD**

**1. Every time he begins an evil laugh, hum "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands"  
2. Constantly perform ancient rituals in his library, when he asks what's going on, you tell him that you were trying to get rid of "Evil spirits" and give him a reproving glare.  
3. Hide cardboard cut-outs of Danny in his closet.  
4. Randomly sign him up for boy scouts.  
5. Criticize him for his vampire fangs  
6. Walk around in a sheet and scream "OOOOoooo!"  
7. Constantly give him new cosmetics to get ride of his "blue complexion"  
8. Call him "the Vladstier" or "V man".  
9. Make his cell phone ring tone The DP theme  
10. Every time he switches to ghost mode, scream out "Oh are you gonna go ghost? Oh say it! Go ghost!"  
11. Remind him to get a cat.  
12. Ask him why he doesn't have a theme song.  
13. Because he doesn't have a theme song, you write your own, and they are entitled "This is the Dawning of the Age of Plasmius," "Twinkle, Twinkle little Vlad," and "Vlad Will Survive"  
14. Poke him in the stomach... HARD. When he asks you you're reason for doing this, you tell him that you were trying to make him "go ghost".  
15. Beg him to take you to Disney World so you can meet Mickey Mouse.  
16. Get Edna Mode to come in and criticize him about his cape, and then have her redesign a costume for him.  
17. Tell him he needs a "really keen emblem just like Danny Phantom's." Force him to wear one that says "VP"  
18. Ask him to duplicate himself so you can play hide and seek.  
19. Ask him to duplicate himself so you can play Marco Polo.  
20. Bug him about his evil plots. To no end. (Particularly the one involving the Fright Knight, the Crown of Fire, and the Fenton Ecto-Suit...)  
21. Find out when his birthday is and anonymously send him a cat. Make sure he never finds out it was you.  
22. Rub it in that Danny is the future ruler.  
23. Force him to go ghost and give you a piggy back ride or you'll shove him in your thermos.  
24. Put a ghost alarm in his house so whenever he walks in a really loud annoying alarm comes on.  
25. Go in his house and wander around the halls and when he asks what you're doing say "going ghost!" and then pretend to fly away.  
26. Completely make over his green and gold Packers color scheme.  
27. Rent a room in his castle to the Box Ghost. Rent another room to Klemper.  
28. Claim You bought the Green Bay Packers. Say you wore the city down to make them sell.  
29. Constantly ask him why he shoots pink beams.  
30. Get Sam and Tucker to follow him around the castle and "bother" him, Potter Puppet Pals style.  
31. Hire the same idiots Vlad hired in Million Dollar Ghost and anonymously put a bounty on his head.  
32. Record an answering machine message on his answering machine saying:**

**a) "Hello, you have reached the idiot ghost who believes he will rule the world. He's a little delusional right now, while coming up with his next evil scheme. Leave a message after the beep!"  
or:  
b) "Hello, you've reached Vlad Plasmius. He is not here right now, because he is currently occupied curling his ghostly hair and searching for his lost blankie. Leave a message after the beep!"**

**33. Get him a parrot and have it lecture him on proper villain lingo. Namely: "No cookie expletives!"  
34. Call him a "seriously crazed-up fruit loop"  
35. Ask him to help you with the scrapbook your making that depicts all of his greatest failures.  
36. Give him a battle cry and bug him constantly until he says it, then squeal.  
37. Put his costume in the washer along with the brightest red sock with the cheapest dye job you can find. Blame it on Youngblood when he finds out.  
38. Doodle on his Ray Nitschke football.  
39. Steal Danny's Thermos, and use it as a Time-out device.  
40. Make his castle a pretty pink princess one.  
41. Cut off his ponytail.  
42. Replace his cape with a bed sheet that has:**

**a) Hello Kitty  
b)Disney Princesses  
c) The Mickey Mouse Head  
d)The Nick Logo (The one at the bottom right of the screen)  
e) Danny's Face  
f) Cheese**

**43. ****Send ****him ****multiple ****invitations ****to ****the ****Box ****Ghost ****and ****the ****Lunch ****Lady's ****wedding.  
44. ****Ask ****him ****a ****dumb ****question ****like ****this... ****"In ****The ****Ultimate ****Enemy, ****when ****you ****told ****Danny ****some****things ****are ****better ****left ****unsaid ****and ****we ****see ****that ****the ****Evil ****Danny ****kills ****Danny****Fenton...is ****that ****considered ****a ****murder ****or ****suicide?"  
45. ****Suck ****him ****into ****the ****Fenton ****Thermos ****and ****continually ****bang ****it ****against ****a ****hard, ****concrete ****wall.  
46. ****Put ****your ****finger ****in ****his ****face ****and ****say,****"I****'****m...not...touching ****you! ****I****'****m...not...touching ****you!"  
47. ****Put ****jack's ****face ****ALL ****OVER ****his ****house ****on ****EVERYTHING, ****even ****on ****his ****football ****stuff.  
48. ****Follow ****him ****around ****ask ****every ****other ****second: ****"Where ****ya ****going?"  
49. ****Whenever ****he ****goes ****ghost ****get ****in ****a ****really ****stupid ****costume ****and ****drag ****him ****door ****to ****door ****Trick-or-Treating.  
50.**** "****Borrow****" ****his ****cape ****and ****jump ****around ****acting ****like ****The ****Superhero ****Danny ****Phantom ****counter****part.**

**51. Walk around his mansion, and when ever you see him, a ghost, and or a(n) security camera, fling your hands above your head, screaming ontop of your lungs "I'M GOIN GHOST" then point at him call him a fruitloop and runaway.**

**52. Walk around his mansion singing very loudly and badly,**

**a.) California Girls by Katy Perry**

**b.)Barbie Girl**

**c.) The Danny Phantom Them Song**

**And if I have time:**

**53. Suck him up in the Fenton thermos then scream into it, "LET DANNY GO!" and start shaking it really hard, and keep screaming "LET DANNY GO!" over and over.**


	2. 1 - 5

**A/N: Ugh….I am such a procrastinator…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the epic series Danny Phantom _or _the Vampire Romance Novel: _Twilight._**

**Rules:**

**1.) I'm gonna do 5 an update except on the last chapter. NO ACCEPTIONS (unless I say so).**

**2.) I'll probably add ideas later on. Read the reviews to see what people suggested :D**

**3.) I'll take any suggestions anyone has, but I have to add it to the end of the list.**

* * *

_**Topic 1: Every time he begins an evil laugh, hum "If you're happy and you know it, clap you're hands".**_

My hand and head were aching by the time I finished writing that love letter. Thinking of things to say nice about Vlad was harder than first I anticipated, so now the letter before me sounded like a cheesy romance between a girlfriend and a boyfriend. I don't care if it's teenager speech or what. He'd fall for it just like Tucker would with Valerie.

"_Love, Maddie" _were the last words I wrote before stuffing the letter into an empty envelope. I strolled casually downstairs and left the front door, getting mail like I did for the first week of boringness. I swung opened the door which revealed the stack of useless letters that usually sat there when I arrive. That gave me the perfect opportunity to hide my fake one in and distractingly making my hands full. I kicked at Vlad's door.

"Hey, Fruitloop-!"

"Must I repeat myself, Daniel?" he responded instantly as he interrupted my sentence and opened the door for me. "Set it on my desk."

I placed it on his desk, like he asked, but I stayed in the room. I then pretended to do my own business. There was a book that caught my interest on his bookshelf that read: "Astronomy 101". I grabbed it, took a seat, and began reading a few pages from it to look less suspicious. My eyes drifted from the book to back up to Vlad. He browsed through the mail slowly and widened his eyes as he pulled up the letter that "my mom" left for him. Almost instantly, a creepy grin made its way onto his face and shot a glance at me.

I dug my head in my book. I began to whisper.

"If you're happy and you know it, clap you're hands..."

Vlad immediately stopped his laughter and looked at me. I stared back.

"What?" I asked. Vlad blinked at me and handed over the letter, beginning to laugh again, but a little louder.

"If you're happy and you know it, clap you're hands." I mumbled. Vlad stopped and stared again.

"If you really wanna know it, then you really have to show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

Vlad gave me a puzzled look. "What _exactly are you doing?_"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, right?" I teased him. I then slowly rose up from my chair and left the room.

* * *

_**Topic 2: Constantly perform ancient rituals in his library and when he asks what's going on, you tell him that you were trying to get rid of the "Evil Spirits" and give him a reproving glare.**_

I went upstairs to check on my email, and play on Doom 2.0 for a bit.

_FryerTuck- You're online! You doing the list I gave ya?_

_Ghostboy- Yeah, but im only on number 2. Is Sam on?_

_Chaos- im here_

_Ghostboy- Do you have one of those old ritual coats you had when you were in 8th grade?_

_Chaos- Uh, yeah, why?_

_Ghostboy- can I borrow it?_

_Chaos- sure. I'll fly over to you in the ghost zone._

After I had logged out, I went down into Vlad's lab and waited for about thirty minutes.

"I'm here!" Sam called from the Fenton Phones. I yelped as she flew the Specter Speeder half way into the lab.

"Sam!" I hissed. "Be quieter next time! Vlad'll hear you!"

Sam just laughed. "Here's the laundry you wanted."

I stare angrily at her. "What took you so long?"

"Traffic." she said. I asked no more questions.

"Hope you have fun with 'Uncy' Vlad!" Sam cooed as she left. She left as fast as she came.

Women.

I slipped on the robe over my usual outfit. It was slightly too big, but perhaps it added to the effect. It was black, obviously, with a long hood that covered my eyes when I pulled it on. The front of the robe required me to tie the rope around my waist. Hmm.

I climbed back up the stairs to the first floor and went to look for a mirror. In all honesty, I thought I looked more gothic than Sam. Down into the library, I searched for a book that had any information of driving away "evil spirits" or however those weird people call it.

"Where the heck is it?" I complained. "I can barely stand up without tripping on these stupid long robes that go all the way down to my feet!"

I tripped just that instant.

"Ow…" I murmured. My attention went down to my feet and saw a book in between my legs. Getting up, I picked up the book and looked at the cover.

_How to drive away Evil Spirits for Dummies_

I ran a hand through my hair and picked up the book. How Vlad has a ritual book in his house is beyond me…but it was at least it came when I needed it.

A Few Minutes Later

"What the _heck_ are you doing?" was what Vlad said the moment he walked into the room.

"Shh!" I commanded him. I whispered a few words that were in the book as well as a few more random sounds to make it sound more foreign. "I'm trying to make all the evil spirits go away."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I gave him a reproving glare. Vlad was obviously confused.

"Aren't you...?" I feigned suspicion. Vlad raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just as 'evil' as you are, I suppose."

I poked him in the arm.

"I am _not_ an evil sprit." He said as he blushed embarrassingly. I sprinted to the door and flew upstairs before he could say anything more.

* * *

_**Topic 3: Hide cutouts of Danny in his closet.**_

One advantage of being with Vlad: An infinite number of money to use at my disposal. This morning, I woke up at 6:00 am, flew to the dollar store, and bought _every_ cutout of me I could find.

Which was a little creepy, but you get the point.

My head floated through floor of his bedroom. He didn't notice, which meant he was still sleeping. As quietly as I could, I opened his closet door and put all twenty-five cutouts in the small space. As an added bonus, I stashed his clothes under his dusty bed.

"Curse my sympathy…" I muttered under my breath, but I somehow had the motivation to make his alarm clock go off, which was also strange.

Yawning, Masters got up from his bed, not caring to read the clock or not. I quickly closed the closet and phased out of the room. Silently making my way into bed, I pulled the blankets over, pretending not to hear him screaming in rage.

* * *

_**Topic 4: Randomly sign him up for boy scouts.**_

Unexpectedly, the phone rang. Vlad answered it and I was listening to conversation on a different house phone.

"Yes?" Vlad asked.

"Hello sir. Are you Vlad Masters?"

There was a pause.

"If I am?"

"I'm calling just to remind you that you have a boy scout meeting at 2:00pm."

Vlad stood from his desk. "What? I never signed up for _anything_ that had to do with Boy Scouts!"

I had to pull the phone out away from me to keep Vlad and Boy Scout leader from hearing my laughter through their conversation.

"On the contrary, you did, sir. You can check our website. It has the signed up list for this month. Call back if you have any questions."

"But there must be some kind of mistake."

The man hung up.

I heard Vlad scrambling to the computer through the house phone. I waited for the right time to laugh…

"My legal guardian is Daniel Fenton._" _he stated blankly.

* * *

_**Topic 5: Criticize him for his vampire fangs.**_

"Hey Vlad?" I asked as I peeked into his study. Vlad instinctively jumped at the intrusion.

"What do _you _want?" he inquired. "Another one of your stupid pranks?"

"No! No!" I said. "Nothing like that!"

Vlad didn't change his expression, which was evident that he was still on his guard.

"I-I just wanted to say how cool you look in your ghost form." I said 'shyly'. Masters blinked.

"Oh?"

"I mean it!" I pushed. "You look awesome, actually."

Vlad lit up just a fraction.

"Except for those dorky fangs." I mumbled. Vlad's face change from arrogant to enraged. "Exuse me?"

"Well, it's true…" I said looking to the side. "You look like someone aiming to look like Dracula."

That pushed him off the deep end. He slammed his hands on the desk and I jumped this time.

"_I am not going to sit here and be insulted by you on how I stupid look compared to Edward Cullen. Leave_." he said, pointing at the door. I turned around once more.

* * *

_**-Posted March 30, 2011**_

**Reviews are a nice thing :)**


	3. 6 - 10

**Let's see if I can make this a little better, eh?**

* * *

_**Topic 6: Walk around in a sheet and scream "OOOOoooo!"**_

I pulled the bed sheet off my bed. The clock read 3:00am, which was a good time to start bothering Vlad, although it took me _forever _to get out off bed. I yawned and went ghost, phasing out of my bedroom into Vlad's. He was in his bed, sleeping like the old man he is.

I floated over his bed and took a deep breath, dragging the sheet over myself. Unfortunately, my legs were visible. Invisiblitiy changed that.

"OOOOOooooo!"

Vlad snapped his eyes open at the booming noise and screamed. He fell off the bed with a loud thump.

"DANIEL!" he hissed, rubbing his back. "_Don't you _dare_ do that again or so help me_-"

"You'll what?" I mocked. A moment passed.

"Never mind." He said, sighing. "I've got no time for this now. I have a meeting coming up this morning and you're not gonna stop me from sleeping."

With that, he got up, yanked the bed sheet off me, sat back down on the bed and pulled the covers over his head. "Go back to sleep."

Waiting for my blood pressure to lower from the laugher, I flew down and sat on the floor, Indian style. I'm not sure how long I waited for him to fall asleep again, but it finally happened. Pulling on the bed sheet again, I forced to keep my giggling down as I went up next to his ear.

"OOOOOOooooo!"

Vlad shouted as he fell off the bed again. Before he could even make a move, I bolted for the door.

* * *

_**Topic 7: Constantly give him new cosmetics to get rid of his "Blue Complexion"**_

"Here, Vlad." I said. He gave me a confused look and stared at the box of cosmetics in my arms.

"What is this?" he asked in a grumpy mood. Last night really did a number on him.

"It's a delivery from the mayor of Green Bay. I think it would be nice to get rid of your blue complexion, of course!"

Vlad still looked confused. "I don't have blue skin."

"Yes, you do." I pointed out. "When you're in ghost form."

Vlad rubbed his temples. "Daniel. Why in the world would you be concerned about that?"

"Well…it's abnormal for one." I blabbered. "And all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone mostly have a green complexion, except Ember, but I heard she's changing her make up too, so I assumed that this could be a start for you."

"Alright. _Alright._ I'll put it on, but only if you will _stop bothering _me with this." He said, snatching the box. Grinning, I made my way to the window and opened the curtains.

"See? They ordered about thirty trucks of this product! Pretty cool, huh?"

Vlad turned around and glared at me.

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

* * *

_**Topic 8: Call him "The Vladstier" or "V man".**_

"Daniel?" Vlad called from downstairs. "As much as I hate calling you down here, I need you for a second."

"Coming!" I called back. I ran downstairs and opened the doors to the Study to find Vlad narrowing his eyes at me from his desk.

"Any tricks today?"

"Nothing. So whatcha need me for, V man?"

I swear I saw his hands shaking slightly.

"Can you deliver this to the principle in your school?" Vlad forced through gritted teeth as he lifted his hand to reveal the letter.

"Sure thing." I exclaimed as I grabbed the letter. "So what's the Vladstier up to? Making Casper High wear uniforms again?"

Luckily, I was able to get out of the room with just aching arm, but otherwise, I was laughing as I flew on my way to my school.

* * *

_**Topic 9: Make his cell phone ring the DP theme.**_

I found myself in Vlad's Study when I finished delivering the letter. I really wasn't sure where Vlad was, but if he wasn't here, I had work to do. As quietly as I could, I snuck up to his desk and opened a drawer. Pulling open one of them, I dug for his cell phone.

Useless paperwork. Figures. Vlad wasn't one for technology that wasn't his own creation. A small device finally emerged from the drawer and I pulled out the cell phone.

A Few Minutes Later

"_He's a phantom. Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny phantom. Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine…"_

"Huh?" Vlad blinked, looking towards his drawer and making his way over. "I thought that piece of scrap died long ago..."

"_It was designed to view a world unseen __(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom )._

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash every thing just changed his molecules got all rearranged __(Phantom Phantom)…_"

"Fudge." Vlad said, irritated.

"_When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls disappear and fly. He was much more unique then the other guys. And it was then Danny knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through, he's here to fight for me and you…_"

"Oh, here it comes…" Vlad muttered. He covered his ears.

"_He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom._"

Vlad sighed with relief.

"_He's a Phantom." _

Before he groaned. "This is the exact reason why I hate cell phones, Daniel._"_

The entire song played again four more times before Vlad could find the phone. When he did find it, there was a voice message on the screen.

"_Finally found it, huh?_"

* * *

_**Topic 10: **__**Every time he switches to ghost mode, scream out "Oh are you gonna go ghost? Oh say it! Go ghost!"**_

"VLAD! _VLAD! We're out of Fruitloops_!"

"Be _quiet_ Daniel! Why don't you get it yourself? For the love of...you can _fly, _can't you?"

"But you're the one who asked me to not go ghost again, remember?"

Vlad huffed. "Fine. I'll get it. _Don't go anywhere._" He said as he went into Ghost Mode.

"Wait..."

"_What?_"

"Are you gonna go Ghost? Then why don't you say it?"

"Do you want your Fruitloops or not?"

"I'm not going to stop pestering you about this until you say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"_Say it_."

Vlad rolled his eyes, knowing I wouldn't stop like the child I am. "Fine. …I'm…going ghost…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

Vlad growled. "Yes. I am…going ghost."

I snorted. "Not good enough."

"I Am Going Ghost." Vlad said louder.

"Nope. Try again, V-man."

"_I am Going Ghost._"

"Is that all you got? Wow."

"_I AM GOING GHOST, YOU TWIT!"_ Vlad screamed. I smirked.

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

**-_Posted April 10, 2011_**

**I'd honestly try these...to some extent, of course.**


	4. 11 - 15

**Hmm. The new Fanfiction is slightly confusing, but I think I'm getting the hand of it!**

* * *

_**Topic 11: Remind him to get a cat.**_

The clock read midnight and I was completely awake. Taking a nap in the middle of the day can really make it hard on a person who wants to sleep, but I didn't need that sleep. I heard Vlad collapse on his bed, exhausted. I sighed and went through the wall to his room.

"Vlad? Vlad? Vlad? Vlad?" I said, tapping on his shoulder each time I said his name. Vlad, with his eyes still shut closed, actually had the motivation to talk.

"_What do you want from me?"_ he hissed.

"You need to get a cat."

"Go back to _sleep, _Daniel." He grumbled as he pulled the pillow over his head. I sat on his bed and waited for a while. I'm not sure how long "a while" was but if the clock read three o'clock, then that should be long enough, right?

"Vlad? Vlad? Vlad? Vlad?" I asked again, but this time shaking his shoulder.

He grumbled something I couldn't make out.

"You need to get a cat. Really."

"_Go to BED!_" he said, sitting up. The bags under his eyes became more present now.

"Now." I pouted.

_"No."_

"Yes."

_"No."_

"Yes."

_"No."_

"No!"

_"Yes! And that's final!_" he said as his eyes began to glow red.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I said, putting my hands up. "We'll get a cat! Gosh! Just get some sleep!"

I stood up and headed for the door and back into my bedroom. My work was done here.

* * *

_**Topic 12: Ask him why he doesn't have a theme song.**_

"Why don't you have one, Vlad?"

"Don't have what, you brat?"

"A theme song."

Vlad ran a hand through his hair. "Does it even _matter_?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I have one, my cousin Timmy has one and his buddy Jimmy has one, and just look at-"

"I _get it._ What do you want me to do about it if I DID have one?_"_

* * *

_**Topic 13: Because he doesn't have a theme song, you write your own entitled "This is the Dawning Age of Plasmius", "Twinkle Twinkle little Vad", and "Vlad will survive".**_

"Do you want me to make one up for you?" Vlad looked at me.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

I grinned as I took a big breath. (**A/N: Yes, I changed the lyrics to each song a bit. Try singing them to the original tune :D)**

_Twinkle, Twinkle, little Vlad,_

_How I wonder WHAT you are._

_I know this sounds horribly wrong,_

_Am I still annoying you with my song?_

_Twinkle, Twinkle little Vlad,_

_How I wonder WHAT you are._

Vlad put his hands to his ears.

"That is not a theme song." he complained. "And leave me alone. I still need to finish my work."

"You don't like it?" I said, pretending to sound hurt. "Don't worry, Vlad. I thought of a back up song."

"That's _enough, _Daniel."

"No!" I protested. "This one is not like the first one. I swear you'll like it!"

Vlad crossed his arms.

_At first I was afraid, I thought I died._

_I kept thinking that I could never live with you right by my side, but then I spent so many nights thinking how you took so long and I grew strong. _

_And I learned how to prank along…And so I'm back. __From outer space._

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face._

_You should have changed that stupid lock. You wish you should have left your key.  
_

_If you had known for just one second, I'd continue to bother thee.  
_

_I'll go now go. __Walk out the door. I'll turn around now. _'_Cause I'm not welcome anymore.  
_

_Aren't I the one who might prank you with a pie? Did I think you crumbled? Did I think you lay down and died?  
_

_Oh no, not I!  
_

_Vlad will survive!  
_

_Oh as long as he knows how to fight, I know he'll stay alive.  
_

_He's got all his life to live  
_

_I've got to give it all to him.  
_

_And he'll survive…  
_

_Vlad will survive (hey, hey!)_

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to put you in a thermos."

"One more, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE? _When the moon is in the Seventh House and Jupiter aligns with Mars-"_

Vlad ran out of the room before I had a chance to finish.

* * *

_**Topic 14: Poke him in the stomach… HARD. When he asks you your reason for doing this, tell him that you were trying to make him go ghost.**_

"Vlad?"

"Must I really listen to you _again_?" an annoyed Vlad answered. I jabbed at his stomach. Vlad clutched it and fell back in pain.

"Was that _really necessary_?" he asked angrily.

"I'm trying to make you go ghost."

Vlad stared at me for a second and a small smile came about his lips. Two black rings surrounded his body, with Vlad Plasmius in his place.

"Satisfied?" He said as he began to lunge at me.

Me? I wasn't surprised at this. Pulling out the Specter Deflector, I quickly wrapped it around Vlad's waist when he got close enough to strangle me. Vlad widened his eyes in horror as the machine shocked him. He fell on the ground, dazed and human while I walked out of the room calmly.

* * *

_**Topic 15: Beg him to take you to Disney World so you can meet Mickey Mouse.**_

I spotted Vlad sitting on the couch.

"Vlad? Can we go to Disney World?" I asked. Vlad glared at me.

"You shocked me with a Specter Deflector and _now _you're asking me to _take you to Disney World_? What do you plan to do there, may I ask?"

"Meet Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse is busy at the moment. You should see him some other time." he mumbled at me.

"Geez…" I tried to say as I went to the door and closed it behind me. Though, I could feel Vlad stare at me as I left.

"What, no words of wisdom?"

"None for the one who doesn't let me meet Mickey Mouse, no."

Vlad shut up after that.

* * *

**-_Posted on April 19, 2011_**

**Wisdom teeth. My mouth aches. But at least I get ice cream :D**


	5. 16 - 20

**Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**And to all you **_**Incredibles **_**fanfiction readers, I'm sorry if Edna appears OOC.**

* * *

_**Topic 16: Get Edna Mode to come in criticize him about his cape and then have her redesign a costume for him.**_

"I'm coming!" I called as I made my way to the front door. It had taken me hours to search the internet for a decent clothes designer. This woman named Edna Mode was the first one I found that was a clothes designer for superheroes (in which I didn't think was even possible).

"Hello?" I asked, answering the door.

There was no one in front of me.

"Down here, darling."

I glanced downward and almost wished I didn't. Biting my tongue, I kept from bursting out in laugher as I invited her inside. The woman in front of me was about half my height, but I didn't dare say that out loud.

"You must be Ms. Edna Mode." I said in a more casual tone. "Come in!"

She bushed past me without a word and I closed the door.

"Daniel, isn't it? Where is that fruitloopy man you said I need to take a look at, darling, hm?" she said, twirling her hand.

"Uh, if you wouldn't mind waiting, I'll get him upstairs." I replied.

She snorted, but followed me into Vlad's living room. She jumped onto one of the couches in the room before I left to find Vlad. I glared at the empty hallway.

Where _was_ Vlad, anyway? Walking down that hallway, I saw the stair case up ahead and started to ascend them.

"Daniel?" A voice said behind me. I stopped and glanced upward. Vlad gave me a baffled look.

"I heard someone ring the door bell. Was anyone there?"

"Yeah." I answered. "A woman came in and is waiting for you in the living room. I was looking for you."

Vlad glared suspiciously at me before trudging downstairs.

"Strange…" he muttered. "I don't recall having anyone calling to stop by today…"

I ran after him and caught up when we were in front of the living room. Vlad blinked at the woman, but quickly put on a straight face.

"Ah…there you two are." She said, jumping out of the couch. Vlad walked up to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss…?"

"Mode. Edna Mode, but you can just call me 'E'."

"Well, E, what can I do for you?'

"That young boy over there," She pointed at me. "Called me in to discuss about a suit that is in need of my aid."

Vlad stared at her.

"Oh! No, no, no! I think he was mistaken." He shot a glare at me and turned back to E, but E wouldn't hear of it.

"I will be the judge of that, darling. You must be Vladimir Masters, are you not?"

"Yes I am."

"Then I suggest you show me that suit." Edna said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, darling. I've met the identities of some of the world's best super heroes. If you two," was she talking to me? "Have to change into your costume, or however you heroes do it, you need not worry about me exposing your secret."

Vlad and I exchanged looks. Does she expect us to _transform _in front of her?

"Well? I'm waiting." She said impatiently. Vlad nudged my shoulder, telling me I should go first. I stepped forward.

"Going ghost!" I exclaimed. Vlad chuckled at my battle cry, but I ignored him. Two white rings appeared and surrounded my body, changing me into my alter-ego. When I finished, E stared at me.

"A decent costume, perhaps," She snorted. "But _I _can do better." She said as she suddenly pulled tape measure out of her pocket. "Put your arms up, darling."

I'm not sure why she needed to measure _my _arms, but I allowed it.

"Good, good. And what about you?" E said, looking in Vlad's direction. Vlad took a shaky step forward and transformed. E widened her eyes in a way that would have made me run away from her a long time ago.

"Oh, no, no, no! We must get rid of _this_!" she exclaimed as she lifted Vlad's cape. "This is _horrible!_" she said, almost yanking Vlad toward the ground. Vlad, not trying to be rude, kept silent. I laughed. So hard that my stomach hurt and I doubled over in pain. Luckily, Edna seemed to be more concerned about Vlad more than me.

"Allow me to give you a new costume, darling! No charge this time, but I'll ask for a payment the next time you require another costume."

"What? Wait! You have to understand-!" Vlad protested.

"What is there to understand? You're coming with_ me, _darling!" she said harshly before turning to me. "You! Boy! Go to my car and pick up my fabrics in the trunk!"

Wow. I'm not even sure I can compare Sam to her. I gave a quick nod flew out of the room and phased through the house. Spotting her car, I hovered down next to it. I made my hand intangible, and searched the trunk for something to use. Unsure of which one she wanted, I picked up the ones that _I_ wanted Vlad to wear.

"Thank, you, darling." She said when I returned and handed it to her. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Edna pushed me out of the room and slammed the door. It was so tempting to just stick me head in there, but I forced myself to wait. Bored, I transformed into human. (**A/N: I'm not really sure how long it takes her to make her a suit, but I don't think it matters…**)

After about approximately ten minutes, she opened the door again.

"V-Vlad?" I almost said out of surprise. Vlad was wearing a suit that was similar to his old one, but its color a sickening hot pink with gloves that were red. The cape was gone, obviously, and his hair was down, which made him look more like he was living in the 1970's. I was at the brink of falling on the floor, laughing my head off, but Edna was expecting an answer.

"It's _amazing!" _I said, fighting to keep the laughter out of my voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is, darling. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go back to my office for more designing." She said, handing me a business card. "Contact me."

I could tell that Vlad wanted to strangle me, but remembered to wait until she left.

* * *

_**Topic 17: Tell him he needs a "really keen emblem just like Danny Phantom's." Force him to wear one that says "VP"**_

"Can I see your costume one more time?"

Vlad's face was red. "I've never been so humiliated in my entire life." He glanced at me and I glared back, waiting for a response. "_Of course not_!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF _NO?_"

"I have your _old clothes_." I teased. They were under my bed, waiting for the perfect chance to blackmail. Edna insisted I burned them. "Does that help?"

_That _grabbed Vlad's attention. He came up to me and lifted me up by the collar.

"Where is it?" he hissed at my face and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that everyone refers to you as the 'Wisconsin Ghost?'"

"What has that got to do with you _giving me my costume back?_"

"You _need a emblem."_

"So what?"

"I'll give you your costume back," I said slyly. "But on one condition…"

Few Minutes Later.

Vlad was reluctantly strolling down the halls of his house, in ghost form, with an emblem on his chest that read "VP" in rainbow colors.

"How long am I supposed to stay ghost to wear this exactly?"

"The whole day." I replied.

Vlad sighed heavily. "I hate being a man of my word."

* * *

_**Topic 18: Ask him to duplicate so you can play hide and seek.**_

Vlad was still doing his paper work in ghost form today.

"Are you done yet, Vlad?" I asked.

"Does it look like it?"

"No."

"Then I'll ask you to _go away_." He said as he continued to do his paper work, but I didn't care.

"Are you done _yet?" _

Vlad face palmed his forehead and put down the paper work. Finally. I took the oportunity to speak.

"Do want to play hide in seek?"

Vlad ran a hand through his hair.

"If it will get you to stop bothering me for a few minutes…_a few minutes._"

"If you win." I finished. Vlad gave me a look and stuck out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal, my boy."

I gladly shook hands with him. Before Vlad was about to hide, I pulled on his cape before he flew away.

"Duplicate, please."

Vlad gave a heavy sigh. "Fine."

His entire body flickered and split into two more versions of Vlad. I turned around to count and heard all three of them phase out of the room. When I was sure they were gone, I went ghost and floated down a level into the camera room.

Only a fruitloop would leave his cameras on during a game of hide and seek.

* * *

_**Topic 19: Ask him to duplicate so you can play Marco Polo**_

"Can we play another game?" I asked again.

"Why do you do this to me, Daniel?" he complained to the ceiling.

"Please?"

I stared at him as he stared back.

"Now?"

There was a pause.

"What _now?_" He murmured.

"Marco Polo."

Five Games Later…

Vlad yelled in frustration while retreating to his office. I smiled silently and pulled out the Fenton Phones from my ears. Gotta give some credit to Tucker.

* * *

_**Topic: 20: Bug him about his evil plots. To no end (Particularly the one involving the Fright Night, the Crown of Fire, and the Ecto-suit). (A/N: Or in other words, "Reign storm")**_

"Oh. It's you. Am I going to be bombarded with you witty banter again?" Vlad inquired. He was seated on a couch next to the fire.

"Nah. I'm done today." I sighed, jumping on the couch with him. "I'm as tired as you are."

The last words I uttered made Vlad's face calmer, but looked to me with sad expression. "That's a shame."

"Hey Vlad?" I asked, ending his happy moment. "Do you remember the time Pariah Dark came to Amity?"

"Of course," Vlad snorted.

"Good. Then can you explain why you were such a coward?"

"What do you mean _coward_?" he demanded.

"Well," I began. "When you stole the Ring of Rage, you ran away from the castle…"

"Pariah was awake by that time…" he dismissed. I didn't allow it.

"…And gave the ring to Valerie…"

"It was for the greater good…" he tried again.

"…And let me beat up the stuffing out of Pariah when you sat in the corner doing _nothing_."

Vlad lost his cool.

_"Oh really?"_ he said with his face full of rage. "_If you hadn't have pulled the sword out of the ground in the first place, where would we have been now, hm?_"

Vlad and I were staring at each other, eye to eye. Probably time to change the subject. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even get me started on how _lame _you were when you thought Jazz and I were actually fighting…"

* * *

**-_Posted on May 5, 2011_**

**Don't ask me. I don't know either.**


	6. 21 - 25

**Another entry for you all! Thank you to all you reviewers! You really motivate me so much! :)**

* * *

_**Topic 21: Find out when his birthday is and anonymously send him a cat. Make sure he never finds out it was you. **_

"Unbelievable." I said as I looked at the calendar that hung in Vlad's study. On today's date was in bold red letters: Birthday. Just my luck.

One Trip to the Pet Store Later…

"Get the door, Daniel!" Vlad called from his office.

No response.

"Daniel!" he called again but I still didn't answer. I was hidden in a closet just beside the front door. Peeking through the opening, I spotted Vlad giving up, walking out of his office, and manually answering the door.

"Hello?" he said, slowly swinging the door open. No one was there, but a package was at his feet. He picked it up and looked at it curiously before carrying it back to his office. Once he was far off enough for me to sneek out of my hiding place, I went over to him.

"Whacha got there, Vlad?" I asked casually as I strolled on beside him. Vlad snorted.

"Nothing that concerns you, little badger. Run off and bother some other people. I'm sure they'd like to get your autograph."

"I would...as tempting as that may be...but I'm more interested about what's in the box?"

Vlad gritted his teeth, but didn't reply. Once inside his office, he placed the box on the table and began looking for a knife to open it with.

"You sure it's not the Box Ghost in there?"

Vlad pasued with the cutting gave me a suspicious look. "How would you know?"

"I have my ways."

Vlad eyed the box carefully before deciding to open it. He cut open the tape and opened the flaps to reveal something that made him jump back in surprise.

"WHAT IN BLAZES?"

"Meow~" The cat purred happily as it leaped up from the box into Vlad's arms.

I doubled over in pain. "Who in their right mind would send you THAT?"

Vlad rubbed his temples. "I can think of on person. At least Maddie has a playmate."

My heart stopped. Did I hear him right? He already had _one cat? _(**A/N: I give my thanks to KHFROKSMISOKS XD for coming up for this idea :D**)

"_What?_" I inquired. Vlad shook his head.

"Nothing." He said trying to change the subject. "There's not even a return address on this…" He replied, lifting the box close enough to his face to read it again. I snickered.

* * *

_**Topic 22: Rub it in that Danny is the future ruler**_

I laughed out loud, so loud that Vlad had to turn around to see what in the world had disturbed him.

"Not again..." he muttered. I'm guessing he was hoping that it has nothing to do with him.

"I'm awesome." I announced.

"…Good for you." Vlad said, looking at me weirdly before returning to his work again. I laughed harder.

"Did you know that I'll be the future ruler?"

"Oh yes! And I'm going to forgive Jack for ruining my life!"

"No seriously." I interjected. "I'm gonna conquer the world! I'll be ruler and it's your fault entirely!"

Vlad glared at me. "You should stop before people accuse you of being a narcissist, Daniel."

"I'm not lying. Ever wanna meet Dark Dan? I'll free him from his Thermos for him to meet you, even though I'm putting the whole world in danger of _my _wrath." I offered. Vlad sighed heavily.

"I swear, Daniel. You will be the death of me."

I jumped and punched the air.

"_That_ proves it! I'll kill you, which will make me _superior!_"

* * *

_**Topic 23: Force him to go ghost and give you a piggy back ride or you'll shove him in your Thermos.**_

"Vlad~" I cooed. "Can you give me a piggy back ride?"

Vlad gave me a disgusted look. "What would drive me to do something as idiodic as _that?"_

I grinned and tossed the thermos between my hands. "I'm not holding back if you say no."

Knowing Vlad's arrogance, he'd accept my offer. No billionaire would want to be shoved into a thermos without a reason.

He muttered something incoherent before he stood up and went ghost, bending down low enough for me to climb on. Vlad rose from the ground and began to fly in random directions as I commanded.

"Whooo!" I said out loud to annoy him. Vlad shut his eyes tightly and began to land.

"Keep going, Fruitloop," I threatened as I picked up the Thermos and aimed it next to his head. "Or you'll get in here face first."

Vlad grumbled, but rose higher again.

"If I weren't doing this in favor of my dear Maddie, then you would be shoved in a thermos of your own by now."

I turned on the Thermos and it began to make a humming sound.

"I'm going, I'm _going_." Vlad ushered, going faster.

* * *

_**Topic 24: Put a ghost alarm in his house so whenever he walks in, a really loud and annoying alarm comes on.**_

I flew up to the ceiling and set a ghost alarm directly on top of the office. I'm not sure how long I could stay upside down long enough for me to set this up correctly. How did Dad do it again? I pressed the pink button on the side to indicate that ghosts with the pink ecto-signature will be looked for. Finally, I finished the wiring and flew down again.

"Daniel?" Vlad called for me. Quickly, I turned human and jumped onto the couch, pretending to sleep. I fluttered open one of my eyelids to see Vlad staring at me.

"There you are." He said angrily, marching his way over.

"WARNING! WARNING!" the intercom blared with my voice. Vlad jumped up and surprise. Thank goodness for Mom and Dad's idea on our Fenton Work's Anti-Creep Mode!

"Fruitlooptracker3000 activated. Our special today is _hearing loss!_"

Did I have an extra set of Fenton Phones for Vlad? Nah.

Since the phones were in my ears, I couldn't hear the annoying smoke-detector alarm, but Vlad obviously did. He scarcely saw the Fenton Phones in my ears before twitching. I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

_**Topic 25: Go in his house and wander around the halls and when he asks what you are doing, say "going ghost" and pretend to fly away.**_

I stealthily maneuvered the halls of the mansion, humming the Mission Impossible theme. It took about an hour, but Vlad finally came around the corner and saw me.

"Should I ask what you are doing?" he asked. I turned to him and gave him an smile.

"Going Ghost!" I yelled, raising my hands up in the air. Vlad covered his face in defense. He and I didn't move a muscle for about thirty seconds. Vlad put his arms down notifying me to run in the opposite direction.

"Whoosh!" I called back to him. I barely caught the last few words that crossed his mouth.

"Either you have seriously lost your mind, Daniel, or you really want to die before college."

* * *

**_-Posted April 30, 2011_**

**Thank you for all the support guys :P**


	7. 26 -30

**Half way there, guys! We'll make it soon :)**

* * *

_**T**__**opic 26: Completely make over his green and gold Packers color scheme.**_

I peeked into Vlad's office once again to make sure he was completely engrossed in his work before doing anything else. He had his "old man" glasses on, so that probably meant he wasn't getting up any time soon, right?

How Vlad got glasses, I will never know.

I headed for his bedroom when I was sure he wasn't going to interfere. Scanning the area, I noticed a drawer near his bed.

I just now realize that how wrong this was, on SO many levels, but I still pulled open a drawer and dug my hand in. About twelve green and gold Packers jerseys were inside. I did one last check for any more before going ghost and removing all the banners in his room and all the others that hung around his entire mansion.

After a few hours of collecting, I turned human and walked into the laundry room.

"Now let's see." I mumbled to myself.

"Aha!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the large jug of bleach and placed it on top of the washing machine. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a package of black paint. Dumping all the Packers materials took a bit of work, but I was finally able to place them into the washing machine. I grabbed the entire jug of bleach and glared at it. How much of this was I supposed to put in one wash? All of it? I dumped the contents of the bleach into the machine.

One Wash Later…

The clothes and banners were so white that my eyes hurt just looking at it. When I added the paint, it was perfect.

I placed the jerseys that were dyed on a table near the window, hoping they would dry faster. Tossing on the one that was the driest, I went ghost again and flew around the mansion, putting back the banners where they all belonged.

"Daniel." a voice called from downstairs. I finished the last banner and changed back, sprinting down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I called lazily. Trying to act like I just got out of bed was a breeze. I did that to Jazz all the time. Vlad saw my shirt and narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you get a shirt like that?" he inquired.

"Internet?"

Vlad kept glaring at me and I glared back.

"What cat got your tongue?" I finally asked. Vlad looked away.

"Never mind it. I'll be in my room." He snorted as he walked away. The moment he opened the door, his eyes went wide.

There, before him, was a forest of black and white banners that showed my "D" insignia.

"You…!" he screamed at me, racing to his drawer. "Where in the name of the Dairy King are my _jerseys, Daniel?"_

"Uh…there're in the laundry."

He sighed with relief as he headed for the laundry room. I whistled suspiciously and began to walk in the opposite direction. Looks like I'm gonna have to put a ghost shield around my bedroom tonight…

* * *

_**Topic 27: Rent a room in his castle to the Box Ghost. Rent another room to Klemper.**_

Vlad stormed down the hall into my bedroom. He didn't know I moved out hours ago, even shocking myself with the Plasmius Maximus so that Vlad wouldn't be able to find me with his ghost detector. It wasn't pleasant, but I was able to hide for a while without being detected.

"_Where are you Daniel?"_

"Who dares disturbs ME? The BOX GHOST?"

At the sound of the voice, Vlad ran a hand through his hair. "What are _you_ doing in my house?"

"There is nothing I want from you! Nothing!" he shrieked.

"Then why in the world would you be here? Even more, why _my _house?"

"Because my arch nemesis, Danny Phantom, told me that if I was in his room, he would give me, the Box Ghost, more precious boxes for my REALM OF DOOM!"

Vlad gave him a glare. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Where he is?" he began before showing an evil smile. "Why should I tell YOU?" he accented the "you".

Vlad transformed into Plasmius and began to charge up a beam.

"Because if you don't, then I'll make sure that idiot Skulker will whip you ten times harder when I sell you back to him."

The Box Ghost shriveled in fear.

"H-he's in the room upstairs!"

"Get out." He simply said and the Box Ghost disappeared before he finished. I saw him turn intangible before retreating downstairs into the portal. I didn't need to even look to know that Vlad wasn't totally alone.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?"

"_You blundering idiot! Get OFF OF ME._"

* * *

_**Topic 28: Claim you bought the Green Bay Packers. Say you wore the city down to make them sell.**_

"Oh YEAH!" I yelled out loud and punched the air. Vlad spun around quickly.

"Good lord, Daniel! _Why _did you have to do that?"

I grinned. "I just bought the Green Bay Packers!"

Vlad stared at me wide-eyed. "H-How? Even _I _myself couldn't convince them to do that!' he blurted out to me with a surprised tone.

"I wore the city down with my greatness! Can you believe it?"

Vlad crossed his arms. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"I don't know...maybe change their emblem to mine?

"..."

"Yes?"

"Sell them back."

* * *

_**Topic 29: Constantly ask him why he shoots pink beams.**_

"Vlad?" I asked. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Vlad didn't look at me. His eyes were busy with the paper work in front of him. He paused for a few seconds to listen before continuing to do his work. I took that as a yes.

"Why do you shoot pink beams?" Vlad slammed down his paper work on his desk.

"Ever heard of something called _ecto-signature?_" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but why is it pink?"

"It's your idiot father's fault. Ask him when you reveal yourself as Danny Phantom, you twit."

* * *

_**Topic 30: Get Sam and Tucker to follow him around the castle and "bother" him, Potter Puppet Pals style.**_

**(A/N: I do not own Potter Puppet Pals nor did I create the script on the video on YouTube. It rightfully belongs to Neil Cicierega)**

_Ghostboy: Hey guys!_

_Chaos: Hey! It's been a while! How's the list?_

_Ghostboy: Number 30_

_FryerTuck: You're THAT far already?_

_Ghostboy: Yup, so I need you guys 2 get here. The portal's open._

_Chaos: See you there!_

_FryerTuck: Got it!_

One Trip Through the Ghost Zone Later…

"It's about time you guys showed up." I yawned as I jumped off a chair. Sam rolled her eyes.

"What do we have to do?' Tucker asked as he ran up to my side. I showed both of them the list. Tucker rubbed his hands together.

"Finally! Some action!" he exclaimed. Sam looked at the list and laughed along.

I smiled at her. Sam came prepared. What more? She tossed me a video camera.

Later…

"Action!" I whispered as I motioned a hand.

"Hello! I'm Sam Manson!"

"And I'm Tucker Foley!"

"Let's go bother Vlad!" Sam exclaimed as she ran in a random direction.

"Righto!" Tucker agreed as he followed Sam. The scene then followed to Vlad's office, where Vlad was asleep on the cushion on his chair.

"Hey Vlad?" I asked, pausing the video before handing him a note card. He yawned and took the card.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Can you read this, please?" I asked sweetly. His tired eyes made him unaware of the situation and he held it up to read. I rolled the film again.

"I am Vlad. The seriously messed up fruitloop." He said aloud. His mind began to adjust to the surroundings, but Sam and Tucker were quicker.

"Ready?" Sam asked Tucker. "Let's go bother him!"

The two of them grabbed two swimming pool noodles and whacked Vlad with it.

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother~!"

"Ack! Stop it you two! How did you get in here?"

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother~!"

"Get off!"

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother~!"

Sam and Tucker said at last before pausing to take a break.

"Whooho! That was fun!" Tucker said happily.

"I like the part when he stops moving!" Sam added.

There was a slight pause.

"Let's do it again!" Tucker exclaimed.

"BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER, BOTHER~!"

Vlad screamed and went Plasmius. I kept him busy enough for the two to escape back to the portal safely.

* * *

_**-Posted May 6, 2012**_

**I'm looking foward to the next update myself. Review and tell me what you think :D**


	8. 31 - 35

**Exhausted but look what I made! :P**

* * *

_**Topic 31: Hire the same idiots Vlad hired in Million Dollar Ghost and anonymously put a bounty on his head**_

Vlad yelped as he almost fell out of his chair. Two motorcycles flew threw the windows of his office and skidded on the ground until a full stop. Luckily, Vlad and I were a few feet back from the window to not be showered with glass shards, but out of obvious reasons, Vlad was just as surprised as I was.

"Sheyah! That was _awesome_!" One of the guys exclaimed. "Dude, that was the BOMB!"

The other motorcyclist pulled off her helmet and sighed. "For the _millionth _time, I. Am. A. Girl." she hissed as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh whatever, man. It was still extreme.." The guy sighed. Vlad stared wide eyed at the two strangers who just burst into his office…until he recognized their faces.

"The…Ghostbreakers, am I correct?" Vlad asked. I practically had to cover my mouth with both hands to keep from exploding. Who would have expected _that _entrance? The moment the two Ghostbreakers saw Vlad, they pulled out two eco-generated guns and pointed it at him.

"You're going down, dude!" the male Ghostbreaker began. "You need to, like, get out of his body or else!"

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Vlad inquired, obviously confused.

"Don't play dumb on us, ghost!" the female sneered. "We, like, know you're inside Mayor Master's body! Get out or we shoot!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a thundering voice called from outside. A tank from the outside was spotted. "Don't move a muscle. Seriously. We'll get out white coats dirty and I don't have enough bleach this time."

I had just enough time to dive behind a bookshelf before the tank ran into the house and broke a hole. The air was dusty from the movement, but I did see Vlad go intangible to avoid getting smacked by the debris. That looked a little obvious.

Too obvious.

"A-ha!" one of the agents from the tanks cried out as he opened the hatch. "That proves everything! The ghost has overshadowed the Mayor!"

Vlad tried his hardest not to overreact. "I think you've been mistaken." he said coolly.

"Oh no we're not!" another voice called from out of the house.

_"What now?"_ Vlad and I sighed at the same time. An aquamarine van with orange flowers painted on it. "Groovy Gang" was on it in purple letters.

"Aw man!" A blonde haired man with jeans, a green hat, a necklace with a peace sign on it, and some ghost technology at his waist sighed. "How come we can't get an awesome entrance, man?"

A stout woman came out the van being followed by a tiger. The tiger looked franticly around the area before jumping behind the girl.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY ALL OF YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE?"

Everyone went silent.

"Isn't it obvious?" they all said at the same time. "_You're the ghost!_"

"We get a million dollars!" the male Ghostbreaker exclaimed. "It says so here!" he said as he pulled out a wanted poster from his pocket.

I glanced around the area to make sure they were fixated on Vlad before moving. Carefully stepping over the broken furniture, I snuck over to where the Scardy Cat was and stooped behind his ear.

"Boo!" I whispered. The white tiger turned around and looked at me with terrified eyes. It must have recognized my face from when I was a ghost because it began running around in a rampage and lunged for Vlad. Hmm. That tiger must smarter than my parents.

The ghost hunters took advantage of the man as the tiger jumped him. Heh.

* * *

_**Topic 32: Record an answering machine message on his answering machine saying:**_

After finally convincing the ghost hunters that Vlad wasn't a ghost (which took a LOT of explaining), I strolled down into the lab in the basement and went onto his Ghost Communicator, the one that is used to contacting Skulker and all of his other minions. I began to change the voicemail settings. Vlad was very dull with leaving them.

Later…

"Vlad?" a familiar ghost hunter called. I immediately pressed the automatic voicemail.

_**"Hello, you have reached the idiot ghost who believes he will rule the world. He's a little delusional right now, while coming up with his next evil scheme. Leave a message after the beep!"**_

There was a quiet pause before Skulker burst out in laugher.

"Oh man…you are priceless, ghost child! I'll call later when he comes up with the next of his 'evil schemes'." he paused. "Don't think this will be the last time you hear from me, though. Your pelt will be mine."

Fair enough.

Much Later…

"Hey chief? You there?" two voices asked at the same time. Those two vultures? I pressed the button again.

_**"Hello, you've reached Vlad Plasmius. He is not here right now, because he is currently occupied curling his ghostly hair and searching for his lost blankie. Leave a message after the beep!" **_

Again, another roar of laughter.

"We know that's you, ghost boy! Has he considered flat ironing?" one of them blurted out.

"And a blankie? Wow. How attractive." The other added. I chuckled with them before making my way upstairs.

"Hey Vlad?" I called. "Someone left you a message!"

* * *

_**Topic 33: Get him a parrot and have it lecture him on proper villain lingo. Namely: "No cookie expletives!"**_

"Squawk!"

"Shh! Quiet! Do you want Vlad to hear?"

"Hear what?" Vlad inquired as he entered the room. He was wearing an apron, as if he was making cookies, but I tried to ignore that. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well…I…got you this parrot! Here!" I thought of quickly as I shoved the cage to Vlad. In truth, I haven't figured out exactly what that parrot does. Tucker sent it to me. All I knew about it was that it liked to make small comments about everything. Nothing too weird yet.

"How…thoughtful." Vlad muttered as he took the cage. It had to be no ordinary bird.

"Um…aren't you cooking something downstairs?" I asked. Vlad widened his eyes in realization.

"Butter biscuits!" he cursed. The parrot instantly jumped on the side of the cage and pecked Vlad's hand. He almost dropped the cage.

"Ow!"

"Squawk! No cookie expletives!"

Vlad gave it a dirty look. "Uh-huh."

"Vlad, your cookies are burning." I reminded.

"Cheese logs, Daniel! Why in the–OW!"

The parrot pecked at him again and this time dropped the cage. "Squawk! You're worst than a ghost that haunts boxes!"

Hold it in, Danny, hold it in. The cage door opened and the parrot hopped out.

"….fudge buckets…" Vlad mumbled a little too loud. The parrot showed no mercy.

"Squawk! You're an old man. Learn some new words!"

* * *

_**Topic 34: Call him a "seriously crazed-up fruit loop"**_

"What's up, seriously crazed-up fruit loop?" I greeted as I passed by Vlad.

"Hello…_Daniel_." Vlad almost hissed.

"Whatcha doing, seriously crazed-up fruit loop?" I questioned. Vlad ignored me.

"Hey seriously crazed-up fruit loop!" I asked again. "You didn't answer my question."

"_I'm working!_"

"Oh. No need to get mad, seriously crazed-up fruit loop−"

"Please...just shut up..."

* * *

_**Topic 35: Ask him to help you with the scrapbook your making that depicts all of his greatest failures.**_

"Are you doing anything, Vlad?"

Vlad sighed with relief. "You've finally stopped calling me by that stupid name. Dare I ask what you want_?_"

"You wanna help me with my scrapbook?" I asked as normally as possible. Vlad thought for a while.

"…doesn't seem too be much of a threat…" he 'incoherently' mumbled. "Fine."

"Thanks!" I said, patting him on the back. He seemed surprised at this. "I'll get it."

I ran a quick lap to my room and back.

"What is it about?" Vlad asked. I showed him the cover.

_Vlad's greatest failures in life._

* * *

**_-Posted May 14, 2011_**

**_*_falls on floor* **

**I'm...really...tired...today**

***falls asleep***

**(-.- ) z z z**


	9. 36 - 40

**Yay! I'm more awake than I was last time that I updated! (Huzzah)**

* * *

**I don't have time to answer all of your reviews, but I will give thanks to all of you!**

_**ghostliyprincess, **__**ColorLikeWhoa, **__**TheNerds, **__**ThePurpleSuperCow**__**, book phan44**__**, DannySamLover20**__**, FatesFavorite**__**, Lord Shokku Raijuu**__**, Mo**__**, Codiak**__**, kirara the great**__**, Upsilon Four**__**, daniphantom149**__**, oro maaka**__**, Turkeyhead987**__**, Macomister**__**, Lilliumm**__**, Desiree Phantom**__**, EmberMclain13**__**, Invader Nym**__**, A cutie in dreams**__**, DarkMousyRulezAll**_

* * *

_**Topic 36: Give him a battle cry and bug him constantly until he says it, then squeal.**_

"Please?" I begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No._"

"Pretty please with a cherry on−"

"DANIEL I−" he shouted before rubbing his temples. "Alright, fine. What ridiculous 'battle cry' do you expect me to come up with?"

"This one." I replied as I handed Vlad a slip of paper. He snatched it from me and the moment he opened his mouth to protest, I silenced him by interrupting.

"Hold on." I commanded. He paused as I began searching the room. I dug through the papers in his desk a raised the recorder. Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"…I refuse." He almost laughed. He groaned when I pulled out my thermos. Without warning, the white light blasted a few feet away from where he was actually standing.

"GOING CHEESY!" he screamed in shock.

* * *

_**Topic 37: Put his costume in the washer along with the brightest red sock with the cheapest dye job you can find. Blame it on Youngblood when he finds out**_

I was somehow able to convince Vlad to let me do the laundry again after the Packers incident. How? I would never know.

"Here." He said in a threatening tone. "Take this to the Ghost Zone Laundry Department. I have to go over a few charts. Be back here in two hours or I _will _call the Guys in White to secure the house the next time I leave." He warned before shoving his ghost costume at me while storming off.

"The Ghost Zone has a laundry department?"

"The clock is ticking, Daniel."

One Small Trip To The Far Frozen and Borrowing the Infi-map Later… 

The piece of paper dragged me through all the corners in the Ghost Zone before stopping at what looked like a laundry department similar to the one in Amity. It didn't look as queer as I thought it would be but nonetheless, I stepped inside.

"Hey look. It's the dipstick."

"Hmp. I wonder what the whelp is up to."

"I, Technus, am amazed that the young whipper-snapper−"

"Are you sure that he didn't stop by to ask for cookies?"

"Beware! For he has come to face me! THE BOX GHOST!"

So much for being unnoticed. I went up the person I was looking for. He was fiddling his wallet for a few extra quarters. Being a good citizen, I tossed him a few when he looked at me.

"Thanks!" he responded in the friendliest voice possible. Perhaps he was the nicest out of all of them, if you didn't make him mad.

"Can I borrow a red sock from you?" I asked.

Youngblood stared at me curiously. "Why should I?"

I smirked. "Ever heard of the red sock in the washer full of white clothes trick?"

Back at Vlad's…

"Are you sure you're staying?" I asked Youngblood.

"Positive! I'm _dying _to see Vlad's face when he looks at this!"

"You're already dead…" I commented. He just huffed.

"There he is!" he said, pointing at the opening of the door where Vlad emerged. Youngblood turned invisible.

"Won't Vlad not see you?" I questioned him. "He's an adult, you know."

"Can't take chances." he sighed. "And besides. He's half ghost like you."

"Wow, little badger." Vlad greeted through the doorway, a little surprised at the clothes in my hands. "I didn't expect you to get back so soon−"

He glanced down at his new pink costume. His face was filled with so much rage that I stepped back. If Vlad had listened carefully, he could have heard Youngblood's giggles echo across the room, but he was too angry to notice.

"_You_−" he began, pointing his finger at me. Before he could say more, I lifted a red sock from underneath the clothes.

"Looks like Youngblood to me." I remarked. "Not my size."

Youngblood turned visible again. "_You traitor! I trusted you!_"

Vlad focused his attention towards Youngblood and went ghost.

"_You're dead, you little brat_!"

Youngblood yelped and flew into the Ghost Zone with Vlad following close behind.

But Youngblood was already dead, right?

* * *

_**Topic 38: Doodle on his Ray Nietzsche football.**_

While Vlad was still in the Ghost Zone chasing Youngblood, I went over to his collection of Packers merchandise near the front door. I made my hand intangible and pulled out the signature football from its location. Ray Nietzsche's signature was clearly written on the side of the ball, though I dug in my pocket and found a marker.

"How did _that _get in there?" I said sarcastically to myself.

I doodled a picture of Vlad, but keep in mind that I'm not the best sketcher in the world. At _least _recognizable on top of the autograph.

"…don't tell me…" Vlad said from behind me when he suddenly walked in the room. "What did you do _now?_"

"Nothing!" I said, hiding the ball behind my back. An idea sparked in my head.

"Heads up!" I called out to Vlad and threw the football. Vlad caught it. I ran.

* * *

_**Topic 39: Steal Danny's Thermos, and use it as a Time-out device.**_

"Daniel." Vlad said. "A word, if you will."

I followed Vlad to the living room and threw myself on the couch. "What is it, fruitloop?"

"Well." he stopped as he went ghost. "I don't think you've gotten the right punishment from me yet."

"Maybe later, Vlad." I yawned as I lay down on the couch and rolled to the side. Vlad laughed.

"I don't take 'no' for an answer, Daniel."

He began to lunge for me and I drew out the Thermos from under my shirt.

Vlad's yell of surprise bounced off the walls as he was forcefully dragged in the container.

"_Someone _deserves a time out."

* * *

_**Topic 40: Make his castle a pretty pink princess one.**_

With Vlad in the Thermos, I went ghost and flew over to the Paint Shop downtown. I phased through the building and landed. As I began to browse, I had a few people give me weird looks.

"Whoa, dude! You're Danny Phantom!" an all-too-familiar voice cried out.

Oops.

I swiveled around to find Dash sitting (now stunned) in the cashier booth.

"Uh, hey Dash!" I laughed before realizing. "It was 'Dash' wasn't it?"

He gave me the most confident smile he could.

"You remembered me?" he said excitedly as he leaned over the counter to see me closer. "Wh-what can I do for you?"

Perhaps I stayed silent enough to admire the fact that I was so lucky to be in ghost form right. or else Dash wouldn't even bother talking to me. Strange to find him here in a shop. At least he has a job.

"Do you know where the paints are?" I asked him after a while. I swear the guy almost fainted. I would have face-palmed if I weren't trying to keep up an image.

"Over on Aisle 6! Do you want me to take you there?" he chirped excitedly.

"Uh…no thanks! I can handle it from here."

Dash's face changed to disappointed. "Oh."

Happily leaving, I got a hold of about five hundred paint cans and paid for them. I technically was a billionaire, anyway.

Flying back, I groaned. I'd be up all night trying to paint the place.

Painting an Entire Castle Later…

I could barely keep my eyes open. Changing back into human, I plopped on my bed and released Vlad. When he was all the way out, my ears just wanted to muffle out his voice.

"_Daniel_! What did….you do…why…paint…clothes…did you….paint…?"

"Castle…" I muttered before I lost consciousness. Even in sleep, I was pretty sure I heard him scream to the sky. Vlad wouldn't touch me at least. The Specter Deflector was visible on my waist. One hour of sleep is better than none.

* * *

_**-Posted May 21, 2011**_

**:D**


	10. 41 - 45

**Yes, yes, I know I didn't update. Some people deserve a vacation, you know…**

**Whoa. I am amazed at the amount of people that DO read the chapter title! To tell you the truth, I don't read them either xD**

* * *

_**Topic 41: Cut off his ponytail.**_

"_Daniel!_"

I stood up in the middle of lunch quickly and bolted for the open door, not bothering to care about the rest of it. My fork made a loud clinging sound as it dropped on the floor.

"_Where are you, Daniel?" _Vlad cooed in a kind voice. _"I need you here for a minute._"

Not falling for it. Panicking, I ran over to the next door, which led into his library. How am I supposed to hide in here−?

"_Come out, wherever you are hiding. It's not going to work._"

The voice sounded closer to the door. Think, Fenton, think! If only I could be invisible I could−

Oh. Duh. Ghost powers.

The library door hit the wall as Vlad stomped in. I dared not to move, but instead looked at his appearance.

Vlad really _did _look better without a ponytail. I held my breath and covered my mouth as I silently killed myself laughing.

"_YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, DANIEL!"_

* * *

**42. Replace his cape with a bed sheet that has:**

_Ghostboy: hey sam! didn't your mom teach you how to sew or something?_

_Chaos: yeah it was for me to be more "natural" but i quit. Why?_

_Ghostboy: cuz I'll have 6 capes here that are in need of your skillz_

_Chaos: Ugh...fine..._

"Daniel, I need you to drop this off at the laundry again." He called. I shut off the computer and headed downstairs, handing me exactly six capes. Looking up, I noticed Vlad was a bit different.

"Nice hat." I commented.

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny." He snorted. With that, he left the room. Just before he went, he turned back around.

"Make sure that Youngblood does not try that stunt again." he spat. I made a saluting gesture. "Good. Now get out of here."

Going ghost, I once again flew down into the portal, but instead, heading in the direction of my house.

An Hour and Half of Sam Sewing Later…

Flying back into Vlad's mansion, I landed on the floor and headed up his secret doorway.

"I'M BACK!" I shouted. No answer. He must not be home.

"Heh." I laughed to myself. "Looks like Vlad's missing out."

I turned human again and trudged up the stairs, already heading for his bedroom. I pulled open his drawer and I neatly placed all his capes in an orderly manner before jumping in my room and hiding under the covers, pretending to be asleep.

"Daniel? Are you back yet?" Vlad called from downstairs.

"Yeah." I replied, feigning tiredness. "They're in the drawer."

A few seconds passed.

"You better have a good explanation as to why my capes have **Hello Kitty, the Disney Princesses**, **a Mickey Mouse Head, Your FACE on them and Cheese? **And what is this? Orange paint? ON MY CAPE?"

"It's called the **Nickelodeon Logo.** Youngblood must hate you a lot, huh?"

"_Him again?_" he hissed as I heard a flash, probably going ghost. "I'll be back in an hour. Once that brat's taken care of, _you're next."_

I fled from the house for the last few hours.

* * *

**Topic 43: Send him multiple invitations to the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady's wedding.**

"You got mail." I said as cheerful as possible. Vlad almost let his glasses slide off his face when I placed the sack of letters on his desk.

"Who are they from?" he asked, surprised. Grabbing a random envelope, I handed one to him.

"Check it out yourself."

Curious, Vlad took a letter opener and sliced the top open, turning it upside down to let the letter drop on his desk. He adjusted his glasses as he began to read:

_Dear Guest,_

_Beware! I, the Box Ghost, the most feared in the Ghost Zone, have demanded that you attend a wedding with me and the terrifying Lunch Lady._

_Well, dearie, the wedding is tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. All who attend (except for that naughty Danny Phantom) shall receive one cookie. AND IF YOU ARE NOT THERE BY THAT TIME, I SHALL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PERISH!_

_Yours truly,_

_The Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady_

"Well," I joked. "Isn't that nice?"

"Oh shut it." Vlad snapped as he turned his attention back to the sack of letters. "What do the rest of them say?"

I handed him another letter. He opened it, but then tossed it aside.

"Same one." He muttered. Vlad pulled the sack towards him and started digging through himself. Once he had taken out ten of the same letter, he stopped and looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do I have a whole bag of the _same invitation_?"

"I dunno." I shrugged before leaving the door and picking up seven sacks of heavy letters (Super human strength comes in handy). When Vlad saw the bags, he face palmed.

"Looks like I didn't scare him hard enough…" he cursed to the Box Ghost as I brought in the seven sacks.

* * *

**44. Ask him a dumb question like this... "In The Ultimate Enemy, when you told Danny some things are better left unsaid and we see that the Evil Danny kills Danny Fenton...is that considered a murder or suicide?"**

"Hey Vlad?" I asked. "Am I intruding?"

Vlad began to recycle the last bag of letters before turning to me.

"_Does it look like it?_"

"Does it?"

Vlad sighed heavily and dropped the bag. "What is so important that you must bother me at a time like this?"

I took a big breath. "In The Ultimate Enemy, when you told me that "some things are better left unsaid" and I see that the Evil Danny kills my human self...is that considered a murder or suicide?"

Vlad twitched an eye at me. "Seems like suicide to me."

"Why?"

Vlad walked over to his desk and picked up what looked like a butter knife. He twirled it in his fingers.

"Because if it isn't, I _will be the one to murder you._"

I bolted out of the room. Perhaps he was bluffing?

* * *

**45. Suck him into the Fenton Thermos and continually bang it against a hard, concrete wall.**

I peeked back into the room. Vlad was almost done with the letters. When he was on the last set, I took out my Thermos, pointed Vlad in the direction of the blast and turned it on.

"_WHAT THE - DANIEL! - WHAT ARE YOU-?"_ he didn't finish before he was totally sucked in. Quickly placing the cap on, I took my time in walking out the door. Since Vlad's house had no concrete walls, the sidewalk was the next closest thing that had concrete _on _it.

"I hope this thing is indestructible as dad says." I prayed as I knelt down and banged.

And banged.

And banged.

_And banged._

I opened the Thermos to let out a dizzy Vlad Plasmius.

"Good Lord, Daniel!" he exclaimed, clutching his head. "What in _blazes_ were you doing to that Thermos?"

Before I replied, he floated back into the mansion with an exhausted attitude.

A lot of aspirin and pain killers would probably not be enough for the guy.

* * *

_**-Posted June 1, 2011**_

**Rather tired...I'll see you next time :D**


	11. 46 - 50

**Well all of you should be happy right now 'cause I now have to do two chapters (Thanks to Turkeyhead987, so be sure to thank her!)**

**Be patient with the second one. This takes a lot of time, you know. :D**

* * *

_**Topic 46: Put your finger in his face and say, "I'm...not...touching you! I'm...not...touching you!"**_

Vlad was still lying in his room after that night I did number 45. That didn't mean I couldn't bother him, couldn't I?

I sighed again as I looked down at my list. After this five, I'd have two more left. Might as well end it with a bang.

Sitting up from the couch, I ascended the stairs, for like the millionth time, and peeked through the small crevice that led into Vlad's room. He was sleeping soundly. I could imagine him being in a lot of stress right now.

Oh well. Going up to him, I placed my finger about a centimeter off his face.

"_Hey Vlad!_"

"_WHAT? WHO?_" he yelped as he snapped his eyes open and looked at my finger. "What are you _doing?_"

"I'm…not…touching you!"

"Get your finger out of my−!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Can you please stop−?"

"I'm not touching you!"

He yelled in irritation as he pulled the covers over his head. "I GIVE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I laughed and left the room. He'll probably be in there for another two days.

* * *

_**Topic 47: Put Jack's face ALL OVER his house on EVERYTHING (even on his football stuff)**_

I waited for Vlad to be up on his feet again before I did anything. I want to be able to get his attention fair and square.

"Oh no…" Vlad said as he slapped his forehead. I had used the sticker with Dad's face on it from, which I asked from Sam, and copied it into bigger images.

"Why couldn't I have been in that bed longer?" he asked himself. He looked around with a look of "there he goes again" expression.

"Nyah!" I exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere as I wore a jersey (with Dad's face on it) on top of my usual outfit.

"NO!" Vlad screamed as he ran to his Packers trophy case. "NOT THE PACKERS TOO!"

* * *

_**Topic 48: Follow him around ask every other second: "Where ya going?"**_

"Where ya going, Vlad?" I asked him. Vlad ignored me and kept on walking.

"Where are ya going?" I asked again. This time, Vlad looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Where do you _think _I'm going?" he forced through gritted teeth, gesturing towards his office. I stared back at him.

"Where ya going?"

Vlad groaned. "Are fourteen year olds _always _dense?" he said aloud.

"You still didn't answer my question." I pointed out. Vlad turned to face me.

"_Nyah!" _he said as he stuck his tongue out at me. Surprised, I glared at him and stopped talking.

"That shut you up." He said, proudly as he slid past me. It was clear to the both of us that he finally struck back.

This means war.

* * *

_**Topic 49: Whenever he goes ghost get in a really stupid costume and drag him door to door Trick-or-Treating.**_

Of course, I followed him around everywhere until he went ghost.

"YES!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Vlad's hand. Vlad looked confused.

"What?" he asked, probably not wanting to know what happens next. Without even having to go ghost, I kept on running down the hall and out the front door with Vlad trailing behind.

"Where are we going?"

I ignored his question and continued to run until we got to the first house I spotted. Going up to the front door, I knocked three times.

"What is going on? Whose house is this?" Vlad demanded. Why did he have to ask so many questions? I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno."

"Then why are we-?"

"Shh!" I silenced him as I pulled the bed sheet that was tied to my neck. Placing it over my head, I was able to see though the blanket from two holes cut out. Vlad snorted.

"How ironic. The ghost boy dresses as a ghost."

Just then, the door swung open and an old lady about Sam's grandma's age.

"Trick or treat!" I said in the squeakiest voice possible. The old lady smiled warmly.

"Ooo! How nice! A ghost," she looked at Vlad. "And Dracula! Hold on. I'll get some candy." She said as she went back inside.

"I hate you." Vlad commented.

"Shut it, Dracula."

* * *

_**Topic 50: "Borrow" his cape and jump around acting like The Superhero Danny Phantom counter part.**_

"Hey Daniel?" Vlad asked. _"Did you take my cape?"_

Going ghost, I put on Vlad's cape and phased through the ground, coming up in front of him. Vlad looked amused.

"Playing super hero, are we?" he snickered.

"If it isn't my arch nemesis: Vlad Plasmius!" I said heroically. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"As if I didn't know that already." Vlad muttered.

"What did you say, villain?"

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

"WHAT?" I jumped back, appearing offended. "I am Danny Phantom! Protector of Amity Park! What is wrong with that?"

"Um…perhaps it would be wise for you to just keep the cape..." Vlad said as he walked to a closet, revealing a vacuum inside.

"You can just vacuum-"

"Curse this infernal messy room!" I said as I grabbed the vacuum from his hands. "This looks like a job for... _the vacuum cleaner_!"

I ran around the room like a mad man, pushing the machine through every corner of the room.

"Just super…" Vlad moaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Did someone say Super?"

"Somebody kill me…"

* * *

**_-Posted June 5, 2011_  
**

**I liked the last two quotes from in the end. Vlad's beginning to fight, eh?**

**Don't worry, Turkeyhead. I'll make the next chapter! Just don't hit me with that pan of yours…**


	12. Side Note

**Better start this before I overflow with reviews. No pranks yet.**

* * *

My theme song cut though the dullness of my room. Getting up from bed, I dug in my suitcase for my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked, tiredly. It was three in the morning.

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Mom? Why are you calling so late in the evening?"

"Sorry for waking you, honey, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be stuck for another week."

Another week?

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, let's just say your father, Jazz and I have to drop by your uncle's in North Dakota."

There was a pause.

"There's another convention, isn't there?"

"…Yes. I'm sorry that-"

"Never mind that, Mom!" I exclaimed happily. "Uncle Vlad and I have just started to get along, so take all the time you need!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm still guilty about leaving you like this but I love you!"

"Love you too." I replied as I hung up. Score! That'll give me more time to make pranks!

I flipped open the cell phone again and texted Tucker and Sam.

_Hey guys! Just figured out that I'm staying here for another week! I need more pranks!_

They replied as soon as I had sent the message.

_WHAT? Another week? Oh well. -Sam_

_Yes! Now I can finally put some of these to the test! -Tucker_

* * *

**_-Posted June 5, 2011_  
**

**Yes, this is short. I just can't believe that I'm still doing this. **

**Hint to next chapter: It's not stopping at 52... (And I'm also not going to tell you _what _or _how many_ pranks there are. I'm THAT evil)**

***runs away from Turkeyhead***


	13. 51 - 53

**OMG I PASSED MY BIOLOGY TEST! CELEBRATION WITH A NEW CHAPTER! (Woo!)**

**Well, I reached 52 (SADNESS!) **_**but**_**…**

**There **_**might**_** still some extras…if you vote on my poll.**

* * *

_**Topic 51: Walk around his mansion, and when ever you see him, a ghost, and or a security camera, fling your hands above your head, screaming on top of your lungs "I'M GOIN GHOST" then point at him, call him a fruit loop, and run away.**_

Security Camera? I glanced upward and spotted one. Check.

Ghost?

"Unhand me, for I am the Box Ghost! Once I am free from this cylinder, I shall-!"

"Shut up. I'll let you out soon." I shushed, shaking the thermos a little to annoy him. Check.

Just one more person missing.

"_Now _what are you doing?" He demanded as he walked in, gazing at me suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed as I swiftly moved the Thermos behind my back. "Certainly not waiting for a ghost to appear out of nowhere…"

I uncapped the lid from beheind as Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Beware! I, The Box Ghost, am free!" the ghost yelled with pride as he leapt from at the back of me "Now I shall-!"

"Oh no! A ghost!" I said with enthusiasm, throwing my hands in the air. "GOIN GHOST!"

The moment I finished the transformation, Vlad and the Box Ghost stared at me.

"Okay…?" they said simultaneously.

"Fruitloop." I pointed at Vlad as I lifted the Thermos to catch the Box Ghost with almost no effort at all.

* * *

_**Topic 52: Walk around his mansion singing very loudly and badly:**_

_**a.) California Girls by Katy Perry**_

"I KNOW A PLACE! WHERE THE GRASS IS REALLY GREENER-!"

"SHUT UP THIS INSTANT, DANIEL!"

"Sorry Vlad." I replied, laughing inside. I watched the clock patiently for another five more minutes. Good thing I wouldn't have to finish _that _song…

_**b.) Barbie Girl**_

It didn't take too long to pull Sam away from her parents and drag her with me to Vlad's.

"Hi Barbie!" I called out to her in a stupid guy's voice.  
"Hi Ken!" she called back, with a valley girl accent.  
"You wanna go for a ride?"  
"Sure, Ken!"  
"Jump in!"  
"Ha ha ha ha!"  
"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, its fantastic-!"

A loud stomping was coming downstairs.

"ALRIGHT! _The party is over_! WHO'S DOWN HERE?"

We instantly quit singing and I pushed her back into the Specter Speeder before Vlad could see her. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around, expecting to see someone else.

"Hey, Vladdy! Nice day, huh?" I called casually as I slid past him. He huffed.

"Could've sworn I heard Samantha down here…"

_**c.) The Danny Phantom Theme Song (Danny's Version)**_

"I'm a phantom." I whispered in Vlad's ear as he worked. He stopped writing for a second before continuing. Sam said that this song was made from a good friend of hers (with Tucker changing it a little). I believe his name was Butch...or something...  
"Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny Phantom!"

Vlad glared at me.

"Yo Danny Phantom I was just 14 when my parents built a very  
strange machine Designed to view a world unseen… (I'm gonna catch 'em all cuz I am Danny Phantom Phantom)."

"When it didn't quite work my folks they just quit then, Danny took a look inside of it.  
There was a great big flash every thing just changed! My molecules got all rearranged!  
(Phantom Phantom)"

Vlad put down his pencil and stared at me now. "What the…?"  
"When I first woke up I had realized, I had snow white hair and glowin green eyes! I could walk through walls disappear and fly! I was much more unique then the other guys.  
And then Danny knew what he had to do. He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through! He's here to fight for me and you.

(I'm gonna catch em all cuz I am Danny Phantom! Gonna catch em all  
cuz I'm Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz I'm-)"

I took out the Thermos from behind my back once again and sucked the stunned Vlad into my Thermos. He didn't have time to scream before the Thermos muffled his shouts.

"Danny Phantom." I finished.

* * *

_**Topic 53: Suck him up in the Fenton Thermos then scream into it, "LET DANNY GO!" and start shaking it really hard, and keep screaming "LET DANNY GO!" over and over.**_

Since Vlad was no longer in the house, went ghost and flew back into the portal, traveling back to my house.

It was nice to see that Amity was still in one piece. Sam and Tucker must be working double time.

"Home sweet home." I breathed out as I phased through the roof and out into the open sky. Whirling higher, I spotted Sam sitting at the park, napping. I went in the direction of the park to wake her up…from behind.

"HYAH!" she shouted when I got within a foot from her. She pulled me forward over her head and slammed my back against the grass.

"Sam! _Sam! _It's me!"

"Danny? Oh…I'm…really sorry!" she exclaimed as she gave me a hand.

"Nice reflexes." I mumbled.

"…Thanks!" She laughed. I rubbed the back of my head and forced a grin.

"Oh, yeah." I remembered off the top of my head as I pulled the Thermos from my side. "Would you like to do the honors as to finishing my list?"

Sam smiled evilly as I handed her the instructions.

"That's it?"

She snatched the Thermos from my hand and began shaking it like a soda can.

"LET DANNY GO! LET DANNY GO! LET HIM GO YOU FRUITLOOP!"

When she was done, she gave back he container.

"Took a lot of stress off me." She joked.

"I'll see you in a week." She called out as I headed for my apartment. With that, I waved one last goodbye to Sam and returned back to the mansion. Break Time's over.

* * *

**(A/N: YES! I REACHED 53! Oh…did you guys want more chapters? *sigh* Even if this IS higher than 52 pranks like I promised, I'll continue. Remember! I have a poll!)**

* * *

_**Suggested by ColorLikeWoe (54): ****Give him breakfast in bed: a large bowl of Fruitloops. Tell him Danny wanted him to know that they have a cereal named after him.**_

**(A/N: I do not own Fruitloops cereal.)**

"Argh." Vlad moaned. "My aching head. What happened?" He complained as he lay on his bed, rubbing his forehead. He didn't notice me staring at him until he turned his eyes in my direction. I gave him a bored expression.

"You up yet?"

Vlad gave me a sour face. "Oh yes. Now I remember. Thank you, little badger."

"You're welcome."

We watched each other intently, waiting for the other to make a move. I interrupted the silence with a laugh.

"Seems like Sam had a good time with you in the Thermos last night!"

"I'm sure she did." He said sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast." I replied as I held up a tray with his breakfast on it, plopping it on his lap. He sat up slowly and glared at it.

"Did you put something in it? Hot sauce? Pepper? Wasabi-?"

I picked up a spoon, scooped up a tablespoon of Fruitloops cereal and jammed into his blabbering mouth.

"Eat up, you cannibal. It's just sugar."

* * *

**Suggested by ColorLikeWoe (55):**** Play ding dong ditch at 3am.**

_Ding Dong!_

"Hold on, I'll be there in a second."

I paused for three seconds, more or less.

_Ding Dong!_

"I said to please wait a moment."

_Ding Dong!_

"Excuse me!" he said angily as he swung the door open. "I said to please-!"

I cracked up so hard that I think my invisibility wavered a bit. He didn't notice.

Vlad scanned everywhere before showing a look of annoyance.

"_If I see you not in your bed, Daniel, you will hear it from me!_"

I zoomed upstairs.

* * *

**_-Posted June 10, 2011_  
**

**Ha! I am officially done with my list! **

***Angry mob comes at me with pitch forks, torches and such (and pans)***

**(0_0) Heh... just leave a review if you want to suggest something. I'm open to many (but not all) ideas!**


	14. Danny's 1 - 5

**Alright, since the end of school is coming soon (and I've completed my list), I've decided to end this with a BANG!**

**A few people have been telling me "Oh, poor Vlad! He should take revenge on Danny for doing all these things to him!"**

**I've dedicated this ending chapter with something that will please those fans. I'm sorry I couldn't get to all your suggestions. There were too many to do everyone, so to make this battle fair and square, I will now present:**

**5 WAYS TO ANNOY DANNY PHANTOM! (Courtesy of Dark Dan)**

* * *

_**Topic 1: Give him toast for breakfast.**_

Yawning, I got dressed and made my way downstairs. I stepped into the kitchen and inserted two slices of bread in the toaster.

Daniel was going to pay for these two months.

_DING!_

The timer went off as the toast shot upward. Carefully snatching the bread out of the hot toaster, I placed it on a plate to serve it. I tried to keep my steps as quietly as possible to avoid having Daniel alerted with my presence.

At last, I made it to his door and leaned against it, using one hand to turn the knob.

"Rise and shine, Little Badger! It's six in the morning, so you what that means!"

Daniel tumbled on his bed and groaned.

"_What do you want? I'm in the middle of sleeping, if you haven't noticed. I'm through pranking you, so leave me alone!"_

To prove his point, he seized one of his pillows and hurled it at me. I step sided, and continued to walk further in.

"Come now, Daniel," I sighed. "I just wanted to drop off breakfast to you as a reward."

He sat up, but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Whatever. Just so long as you leave."

He took a piece of toast and bit into it. He snapped his eyes open and looked down, realizing what it was, and spit it out quickly.

"You fiend!" he shouted as he threw another one of his pillows at me. I side stepped away from it again. "Do you realize what this _is?_" he protested as he pointed at his toast.

"I'm fully aware of what _toast_ is, Daniel," I rolled my eyes. "Which is why you are not leaving this room until every crumb of it is gone."

Daniel looked between me and the toast, giving it a sickening expression.

"If I die, Mom will hate you forever." He swore as he pinched his nose and bit off another piece.

* * *

_**Topic 2: Threaten him that he'll work for the Nasty Burger if he doesn't do his chores.**_

Since I didn't trust Daniel to do the laundry a FOURTH time, I asked him to vacuum the place a bit.

"It's just a little spring cleaning." I suggested. "That never hurt anyone."

Daniel shook his head. "No way, José. I'd rather have ghost fighting and grades to keep up, but I'm not going within three feet of that vacuum cleaner!"

I pondered for a while.

"What ever happened to 'Super Danny'?"

Daniel snorted. "Do you _really_ trust me to vacuum this place?"

In reality, I did not, but a thought appeared in my head.

"Do you _want_ to work in the Nasty Burger?" I countered. Daniel fell silent and grumbled as he took the vacuum cleaner from my hand.

"You owe me, Mayor Fruit Loop."

I smirked.

* * *

_**Topic 3: Keep Danny up the entire night and make him exhausted in the morning.**_

"Daniel." I croaked. Footsteps were heard as I feigned sickness. He stepped into the room, looking at my ill figure as he walked in.

"What do you want?" he complained as he rubbed his eyes. "It's almost midnight."

"Can you get me a glass downstairs? I'm beginning to feel unwell." I said weakly as he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sick?" he asked with the faintest bit of concern. I didn't respond, but instead leaned a little bit into my pillow. Daniel left the room immediately and fetched a glass of water. He handed it to me.

"Thank…you." I mumbled as I pulled the covers over my head. I could feel Daniel stare at me for a while before leaving the room.

I waited for an hour before calling him again.

"Can you fetch me a book?"

He grabbed one for me.

"An extra blanket?" I asked.

"Fluff my pillow?"

"Another glass of water?"

"Some butter biscuits?"

Daniel did it all, thinking that I was going to die tonight.

Just because you're 46, didn't mean you'll drop dead overnight, you know.

* * *

_**(Suggested by kirara the great) Topic 4: Suck HIM into a thermos and keep him there until Maddie comes back**_

"_Anything else, your majesty_?" Daniel asked harshly as he gave me the 15th glass of water (Thankfully, I didn't drink all of them). Bags were seen under his eyes in attempt to stay awake. "_Because I'm waiting to sleep."_

"No thank you, Daniel." I said as stood up from my bed. "But I think I have a better way for you to sleep again."

Exposing the Thermos from underneath my pillow, I sucked Daniel as he tried to make it for the door. He didn't make it.

"I'll be sure to keep you here until my dear Maddie comes back." I laughed evilly, shaking the Thermos a little.

Revenge never felt so sweet. Even for an old chap like myself.

* * *

**(Suggested by Lord Shokku Raijuu) _Topic 5: Put Danny in a badger costume._**

I released Daniel the day Maddie was coming back.

"ALRIGHT!" Daniel exclaimed as he pushed his sleeves up. "YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL THE PAIN, VLADIMIR MASTERS!"

I gave him a bored expression.

"Your mother is coming in thirty minutes. I packed up your bags." I said as I held out a suitcase. Daniel, grumbling at the response, changed back into human and went to snatch the suitcase.

"A-a-a!" I said as I lifted the case out of his reach. "Not without wearing this!"

I held up his uniform. Daniel sighed.

Time Lapse (Danny's POV)

"Aww! Vlad, he looks so cute!" Mom squealed as she hugged me.

"Well…" Vlad said as he ruffled my hair. I gave him a menacing glare, but he purposely ignored it. "This was all little Daniel's idea."

As Jazz jumped out of the RV and spotted me, she automatically burst out in laughter.

"Shut it, Jazz." I mumbled.

"I-I'm sorry, Danny!" She choked out before continuing her fit of laughter.

"Uh huh."

"Did you two have a good time?" Mom asked the both of us. Vlad and I shared a look.

"Well…" I started.

"You see…" Vlad began as well.

"We just…"

"Shared a few laughs?"

Mom looked at us confusingly and shrugged.

"Whatever you two say."

Just as Mom carried my suitcase to the RV, Vlad leaned to me.

"Not a word of this to anyone?"

"Agreed."

* * *

**-_Posted June 18, 2011_  
**

**Please…I mean more when I say 'thank you' to all your kind reviews! (Too Many to name. Sorry)**

***Sniffle* **

**I'm beginning to get a little sad that this is ending…but I hope you enjoyed this!**

**-Kirani56 has just left the building-**


End file.
